Blood & Glory
by KassSalvatore
Summary: KLAYLEY & HAYLIJAH. Hayley Marshall is finally coming to terms with her new life. She hates it but can appreciate how Klaus and Elijah will do anything to protect her and her baby. Elijah struggles with his new found feelings for the 'little wolf' as Klaus fantasizes about his. Days of being trapped in the Mikaelson house has finally taken a turn on Hayley, a bad one.
1. Bloodletting

_**A/N: **__**I don't know what this is. I know a lot of people hate Hayley but I personally love her. I have been REALLY wanting to write a story about her, Elijah and Klaus. It will be a love triangle story and it won't be much like the show. This chapter was inspired by the episode, Bloodletting. I know I have a a couple Klaroline stories but I really wanted to write a Klayley/ Haylijah love story. My ships are all over the place and with the last couple TO episodes, you can tell that Klaus and Hayley are so much alike. I created a playlist on 8tracks inspired by Klayley so please check it out if you have time.**_

_** /#tacolove/i-got-you-love-i-got-you**_

_**I will do my best to keep all of the characters in character. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy :) **_

**_I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR WHAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE._**

* * *

Hayley Marshall ran as fast as she could through the woods, she could smell his scent, sense his nearby presence.

Where was he? She had to find him.

Tyler's knife was still in her hand, just in case Tyler caught up to her.

She just had to find someone, Klaus, Elijah or even Rebekah.

Tyler was unstable now, nothing like the boy she knew back in Mystic Falls. Something in Tyler had _snapped_ and no doubt that was because of Klaus.

Just as Hayley's feet came up under her, she tripped and fell head first into the dirt of the forest. The knife slipped from her hands and flung across her body, making several deep cuts on her arms. She grunted and held her pregnant belly. "Ow, shit." She whispered and looked down at her mutilated arms, covered with blood. She began to panic, where was this blood coming from? Then she realized, it was her own blood, her baby's blood. _The knife._ When she fell, the knife must have cut her. Her arms burned, agony soaring through her veins.

"Klaus! Elijah! Rebekah! Anybody, help me!" Hayley cried out in pain and squeezed her arms, trying to stop the blood from flowing out.

"Hayley…" Hayley looked up, her brown waves spilling over her face and eyes to a frightened Klaus. A frightened Klaus was a Klaus Hayley had seen before. She didn't even know that someone like Klaus could ever feel _frightened._

"Tyler is here, I-I tried to get away from him and take his knife. I w-was running and I tripped, the knife went flying and cut across my arms." Hayley explained as best as she could in between blinking rapidly. Her vision was clouding her, she was seconds away to blacking out from loss of blood.

"Here, let me help you." Klaus said softly with a hint of anger to his voice. Hayley could sense his anger and no doubt it was because of Tyler. He bent down to her and bit into his wrist. His dark blood leaked out from the bit and he forced it to Hayley's mouth. She looked up at him and he nodded, willing her to go on. She clasped her mouth over his wrist and began to drink, her wounds slowly beginning to heal. A few seconds later, she pulled away satisfied. Klaus wiped her mouth with his sleeve and cleared his throat.

"Thank you…" Hayley muttered with a weak smile. Klaus nodded and slipped his hand under her armpit and his other hand wrapped around her hips. He picked her up in his arms and began to carry her out of the forest.

Elijah came vamp-speeding up to them. Klaus handed Elijah Hayley. "Take Hayley home, I'm going to destroy Tyler Lockwood." Klaus muttered angrily.

Hayley relaxed in Elijah's arms, she was so exhausted. Her eyelids fluttered and she struggled to keep them open.

"Be careful, Niklaus." Elijah replied.

Klaus nodded and offered a half smile filled with darkness to both of them. "I'll see you guys back at the house and I'll bring little wolf a present." Klaus said before vamp-speeding away.

Elijah looked down at Hayley, his dark eyes bearing into her hazel orbs. "Well, I should get you home." Elijah said. "This has been a really shitty day for me but that would be lovely." Hayley said and laughed nervously.

Elijah nodded and carried her out of the forest.

Just as they approached their silver vehicle, Hayley squirmed. "You can put me down Elijah, Klaus healed me with his blood. I'm okay to walk."

Elijah obeyed and set her down but snaked an arm around her waist. He pulled her closer and helped her into the front seat of the vehicle. "I was worried about you, Hayley." Elijah said as he fussed with the seat belt.

Hayley sighed and let him put on her seat belt. "I wish everybody would stop treating me like a damsel in distress because I'm not. I'm just pregnant, that doesn't make me incapable of fighting."

Elijah hovered over her for a moment before sighing. "I know that, I-I just worry about you. If something happened to you or the baby, I swear to god-"

Hayley cut him off. "Nothing is going to happen to me or the baby, I have the original brothers to protect me. Not to mention, my baby is a hybrid." She joked with a weak smile, trying to convince him that she was fine.

"What?" Elijah whispered with a fearful look in his right eye.

Hayley wished she could take that back. "Um, can I tell you when we get back to the house? I want to have a peaceful drive home." She explained.

"Okay, sure, sure. We can talk later, just rest. Don't worry about a single thing." He replied with a nod before shutting her door.

Hayley took a deep breath and turned on the radio. The song, Hungry Like The Wolf came on.

She smiled to herself as Elijah got in the front seat and began to drive out of the woods. Her stomach grumbled and she realized, boy was she hungry like the wolf.


	2. Exhaustion

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favs! About the couples, it will mainly be a Klayley story but Hayley will still find herself to be attracted to Elijah, maybe even a little love. I guess it depends on how much Haylijah you guys want haha! I don't want to turn her into another Elena though, but there will be a love triangle unless you guys really hate the idea. It will be a slow burn because I want the characters to remain in character as much as possible. **

**I am really starting to love Klayley, they are so meant for each other. They are so similar in more ways than one, like how they grew up and how they both go after what they want. I think that they're better for each other because Klaus won't have to change for Hayley unlike Caroline… In the Vampire Diaries, she was pretty unlikeable but in The Originals how can you not like her? SHE'S ADORABLE :D**

**I really like Haylijah too! Haha it always seems like Elijah goes after the feisty, ones and I love how they both act around each other! **

**Enough rambling lol, here is Chapter Two! Sorry for the length and Chapter 3 will be up this weekend!**

* * *

Hayley was curled up in her bed, drifting in and out of sleep. It had been about thirty minutes since her and Elijah had arrived home. As soon as they both stepped into the door, Hayley raced off to her bedroom. She was emotionally drained and not to mention, hungry. She told herself she would eat later when Klaus came home. She didn't know where Rebekah was and she didn't care, she was that out of it. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she drifted off.

Her dreams were weird and they scared her. The first one started off with her going outside into the French Quarter naked and everyone laughing at her. It was a silly childish dream, so why did it bother her? The second one was a flashback scene of the night Klaus and her made love. Right before they were going to start, his hand flew to her neck. His grip on her neck tightened and she choked. He slowly killed her as his grip tightened with each passing second. What was with her dreams, were they trying to tell her something?

There was a sudden knock at the door, ripping Hayley away from sleep and her dreams.

Hayley sat up in her bed and pushed the covers off of her. "Come in!" She called out.

Klaus kicked open the door with a wicked grin. He was holding a cardboard box in his hands and his clothes were covered in blood. "Hello love, I brought you something." He wandered over to her and sat down on the edge of her King sized bed.

Hayley yawned, tucked some hair behind her hair and smiled. "What's in the box?" She asked carefully.

Klaus gestured for her to open it, so she did. "See for yourself."

Inside the box, was Tyler Lockwood's decapitated head. His eyes had rolled back, his canines were out and his skin had turned pale. The once handsome Tyler Lockwood was replaced with a dead, ugly beast.

Hayley couldn't help but feel relieved but also nauseous. In the pit of her stomach, there were swirls of nausea and nerves. "Oh… wow." Even though the past few months hadn't been the best of hers and Tyler's friendship, she still cared about him. Tyler and she had been friends and she even thought she liked him as more than a friend. They unsired the hybrids together even though all of that had been just for Shane so he would give her information to find her parents. At a certain time, she really liked him. Except now, things were different. He wasn't the boy he had been back in Mystic Falls.

"Yeah, I know. He was a little pesk but it's all done now. You have nothing to worry about now, he's dead. He can't hurt us." Klaus told her.

Hayley smiled a little at Klaus because he had done this for her but then she was brought back to her dark thoughts. What Tyler told her about her baby, hurt her. Her baby was a hybrid and she knew she had to tell Klaus. It was his child too, their child. Except, what if Klaus already knew? Tyler had said that Klaus knew and the only reason he cared about their child was because there was the chance he could make more hybrids. Had Tyler been lying or had he been telling the truth?

"I need to tell you something." Hayley suddenly said and bit down on her lip, drawing a small amount of blood.

Klaus put the lid back on the box and then looked up. "What is it?"

"Okay, I don't know if you already know…" She trailed off nervously.

Klaus started to get suspicious and frowned. "Just spit it out, Hayley."

"It's about the baby…" She placed a hand on her large pregnant belly and looked down. "She's a hybrid." She looked back up to see Klaus's reaction.

Hayley couldn't place the facial expression on Klaus. It looked like something in-between shock and bitterness.

"And you thought I knew." He said coldly.

"Tyler suggested it but I didn't know if he was telling the truth or just trying to mess with me." Hayley explained nervously.

Klaus's mouth twitched. "You really think that low of me, love? You think that I would use our unborn child to make more hybrids? Is that why?"

Hayley sighed angrily and frowned. "I really don't know, Klaus. I want to believe that you wouldn't do that but it's hard because you've given me no reason not to think that."

Klaus got up off of her bed and crossed his arms. His anger filled the room with bad vibes and some of it was rubbing off on Hayley. "Well, it's nice to know you think so little of me." He picked up the cardboard box. "Hell Hayley, I killed Tyler Lockwood for you."

Hayley narrowed her eyes and stood up, flinging the covers off of her. "That's a lie and you know it. You killed Tyler Lockwood because of Caroline, to prove something!"

"I killed Tyler Lockwood because of yours and the baby's safety!" Klaus screamed as his eyes began to turn bright yellow and veins sprouted underneath. "Caroline has nothing to do with this!"

"Whatever, I don't have time for this." She brushed past him roughly and went into the corridor.

Klaus glared at the ground and kicked the cardboard box causing Tyler's head to go flying across the room. "Damn it!"


	3. Forgiving

**A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Here is the 3****rd**** :) Please review if you have time! Also, the links to Hayley's outfit will be on my profile. **

* * *

As Hayley stormed into the living room, she noticed Elijah was sitting calmly on a chair reading a book. He looked up at Hayley with a small smile. "Hayley, how are you?"

"Fine," she snapped and went to sit in the chair opposite him. She crossed her legs and placed both hands on her belly, gently rubbing it.

Elijah shut the book he was reading and leaned forward. "I know that's not true. Was it Niklaus? Has he upset you?"

Hayley looked away, off to the side. "Yeah, he has."

"Do you want to tell me?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know," Hayley frowned causing her eyebrows to wrinkle.

"Well, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's bothering you."

A sigh escaped Hayley's throat before she spoke. "I know that, I-I just wish things were different."

"I do too, but it is what it is." Elijah said and offered a smile.

"I hate when people say that, it's the stupidest saying I've ever heard. Of course I know that things are what they are but that doesn't stop me from being upset."

Elijah cleared his throat and cocked his head to the side. "Is it about your daughter? Did Niklaus, uh say something to upset you about her?"

Hayley slowly nodded. "Yes, he did."

Right there, Elijah realized. He would have to have a talk with his brother later about Hayley and the baby.

"Rebekah is in the den, if you uh w-want to spend some time with her." Elijah told her.

Hayley nodded and then slowly got up. "Actually, I'm pretty hungry. I'm going to make myself a sandwich or something."

"I can make you something if you want?" He offered. "I'll have you know, I make the most fabulous ham and cheese sandwiches." The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

'God he had a great smile' Hayley thought while smiling to herself. "As enticing as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline. I would like to make my own lunch if that's alright."

Elijah nodded. "Sure thing, Hayley."

Hayley left the living room and went into the kitchen only to see Klaus sitting at the kitchen table. "Klaus," she breathed.

Klaus stood up, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "I swear that I didn't know that she was a hybrid. You didn't deserve how I acted, I'm sorry."

Hayley stiffened at first but then relaxed into his embrace. "Klaus Mikaleson, the big bad hybrid apologizing? Nah, this can't be real. This must be a dream." She joked.

Klaus frowned in her arms. "Don't push your luck, little wolf."

She felt her cheeks flush.

A few seconds later, they both pulled away from the embrace.

Klaus cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something?"

Hayley's stomach grumbled; she was famished. "Uh actually I wanted to make myself something."

"Oh okay."

Hayley offered a smile which he returned. The original brothers sure had killer smiles.

Klaus left the kitchen leaving a very hungry Hayley alone.

Hayley opened the fridge and got out rye bread, three pieces of sliced ham, cheddar cheese, mustard and butter along with an apple juice box. Since she was the only person in the house who consumed real human food, the originals had to buy her plenty of food so she would remain healthy. Before Hayley came, they had nothing but blood bags and alcohol.

Hayley quickly made her sandwich and put it on a plastic plate before sitting at the table. She scarfed it down in one minute because she was that hungry.

An impressed looking Rebekah came into the room. "Well well, you sure have Nik and Elijah wrapped around your finger. Don't you?"

Hayley looked at her with a raised brow. "Are you serious?"

"C'mon love, it's clear that they do everything for you." Rebekah said and sat down beside her at the table.

"I don't see it that way," Hayley replied.

"Then how do you see it?" Rebekah asked.

Hayley sighed and shut her eyes. "God, I don't know."

Rebekah chuckled. "It's not necessarily a bad thing."

"Really?" Hayley opened one eye.

"Yeah. Sometimes men use us, so why not use them?"

"I'm not 'using' them."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Hayley told her.

Rebekah smirked before speaking, "What do you say to going out to the bar, with me right now?"

Hayley frowned and considered her answer. Except, then she remembered. Pregnancy. "Um, have you forgotten that I'm pregnant?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Of course not Hayley, I remember just fine. It's all you talk about. We can still go to the bar without drinking, well not me. I'll drink but you can just sit there and watch."

"Okay, fine." Hayley said and then got up. Rebekah took her dish and put it in the garbage along with the empty juice box. "You're throwing out a plate? Why?"

"Love, we have plenty of plates." Rebekah explained and laughed. "Now go get dressed, I'll be waiting in the car."

Hayley nodded before disappearing off to her bedroom.

When she went back into her room, she immediately went into her closet. She didn't own much since she had only been in New Orleans for a few months. She didn't really have that much time to go shopping.

Hayley was flipping through the outfits in her closet and found a short, lacy teal dress that she had since she was sixteen. It would probably be small on her but she didn't care. She wanted to wear something she loved, something that reminded her of the 'good' times from her past, not that there was that many…

"I love that dress on you, Hayley. It compliments your skin tone and hair." It was Elijah and he was leaning against the door smiling.

Hayley turned to him with the dress in her hands and smiled. "Thanks, I've had it since I was sixteen. My foster mother bought it for me along with a matching sweater and it was one of the only good things she did for me. In the span of two years, she only took me shopping once." Her smile faded.

"I'm sorry," Elijah muttered and looked at her with a little concern.

"It's not your fault," she said and went back to her closet. She pulled out a batwing, brown cardigan to go with her dress and put them both on the bed.

"Rebekah told me you're going out to Rousseau's together."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Hayley asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Elijah shook his head and smiled at her. "No, I think you deserve a little fun. Besides, you're going with my sister and I have no concerns on if she'll keep you safe."

Hayley smiled back and said, "Thanks Elijah."

Elijah nodded and disappeared before she even had a chance to blink.

Hayley pulled off her current outfit leaving her in her underwear. She pulled the teal dress over her head and then slid on her cardigan. Before she left the room, she quickly ran a brush through her tangled hair and pinned back her bangs with a bobby pin.

When she came down the stairs, she saw both Klaus and Elijah standing by the door. They were arguing, about her.

Hayley quickly ducked behind the wall and watched them quietly.

She heard Klaus say, "Over my dead body she's going out. Sure Tyler Lockwood and Marcel are no longer a threat but the witches are. They could do some sort of spell on her!"

Hayley furrowed her brows and continued listening to their conversation behind the wall.

Elijah said, "Niklaus, let's be practical. Rebekah will be there to protect her and keep her safe. She's a pregnant woman, not a walking disaster. You need to have a little bit of faith. Nothing will happen."

Klaus huffed and Hayley saw him roll his eyes. "She's not going out and that is final." He spat before walking up the stairs. He spotted Hayley behind the wall and smirked. "Well well, what do we have here? No one likes an eavesdropper, love."

"You're not being fair," she told him.

"I don't care if I'm being far, I'm keeping you safe. Now go back upstairs and change." He ordered.

Hayley didn't move, she remained where she was. "I'm going out with Rebekah and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Klaus clenched his jaw and pointed a finger at her, his eyes darkening. "Don't test me, little wolf."

Hayley rolled her eyes at him and moved past him. She smiled to Elijah and opened the door before leaving.

Klaus stood there in awe as she left. "How dare she not listen to me."

Elijah went over to him. "Oh Niklaus, live a little." He walked off chuckling.

"I'll show her," Klaus mumbled before going into his room.

* * *

**I hope Klaus wasn't too OOC when he hugged her lol. Anyway, something bad will happen in the next chapter... Please review :)**


	4. The Queen of Poisons

**A/N: Ah, don't worry. Hayley will have some fun in future chapters, just not for the next few. She's going to be going through A LOT. **

* * *

Hayley walked into Rousseau's with Rebekah and they went and sat down at the bar.

"Cassie, I would a glass of vodka and the lovely, Hayley would like a diet coke!" Rebekah called out to the waitress in the back.

The waitress turned around and sighed. "It's Cami, Rebekah. You should know that by now since you come here every day." She walked over to them and began to prepare their drinks.

"Oops," Rebekah said and giggled.

Hayley looked around the bar and smiled. "It feels good to be somewhere other than the woods or the house."

"I know," Rebekah agreed.

Cami handed both of them their drinks. They each had tiny, pink umbrellas in their glasses. "Here you girls go, enjoy."

They thanked Cami and then she went back into the back.

"So Hayley, love, who do you prefer?" Rebekah asked before taking a big sup of her vodka.

"Excuse me?" Hayley cocked her eyebrow and widened her eyes.

Rebekah laughed. "Nik or Elijah, who do you prefer?"

"No offense Rebekah, but that's none of your business." Hayley answered and stirred her diet coke with the pink umbrella. The contents of her drink swirling around in a little pool. The coke was much lighter now.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She leaned in closer to Hayley and said, "I'm not stupid, it's pretty obvious that you're attracted to them."

Hayley turned away from Rebekah and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, her fingers curving up. "It's not that simple." She sighed.

"It's only simple if you make it simple, so why don't you?"

"I don't like them like that," Hayley admitted. "I mean-I, I don't know what I feel."

"You shouldn't lie to yourself Hayley, you can lie to me but don't lie to yourself. You at least owe yourself the truth." Rebekah told her.

"Okay," she said quietly. She really didn't know her true feelings, all she knew was that she liked them both as friends but also found them attractive. Elijah was honorable and honest, but Klaus was impulsive and reckless. They were the complete opposites so why was she attracted to them both?

The door opened and made the familiar noise that most restaurant doors made when they opened. Marcel came up behind them and sat beside Rebekah without either of them noticing.

"Having a good night?" Marcel asked.

Rebekah nearly fell out of her seat. "Bloody hell, Marcel. You nearly knocked me out of my chair."

Hayley stiffened and looked away, trying to avoid meeting Marcel eyes.

"Good to see you too, Beks." Marcel laughed. He looked at Hayley with a titled head. "Hi there, it's good to see you again. Hayley is it?"

Hayley turned to him slowly. "Yeah, you too."

"It looks like you're safe again. Earlier today when Elijah and Klaus came to see me, they were pretty anxious about your whereabouts. They thought I took you."

Hayley didn't like the way he was talking to her. He was talking to her like she was a child when she clearly wasn't. "Well, I'm all good now." She faked a smile.

Rebekah sipped her vodka.

Marcel chuckled. "You're interesting, Hayley. I can see why Klaus likes you."

"Um-I, thanks?" She said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Jesus Marcel, what do you want?" Rebekah said and huffed.

"I want nothing, Rebekah. I'm just making conversation."

"Well you're making everything awkward. Just go away, we're just trying to enjoy our night without any boys." Rebekah said before taking another sip.

Hayley took a sip of her own coke and then spat it out. It burned her throat and then she realized. The witches… Wolfsbane… The witches had put Wolfsbane in her drink… She choked again and winced, white foam oozing from her mouth.

Rebekah and Marcel turned to look at her with concern. "What is it?"

"Wolfsbane," Hayley coughed out and wiped her mouth on her sweater.

"Wolfsbane? Oh my god." Rebekah said nervously and hopped off her chair.

"The witches…" Hayley breathed.

"I'll kill them, I swear to god! Sophie-"

Hayley waved her hand away and groaned. She clutched her aching stomach. "Just get me home, I want to go home." She said with her eyes beginning to water.

Marcel glared at someone across the bar, a blond haired werewolf. He could smell her. The werewolf made nervous eye contact with him before disappearing "No, I'm taking you to the church. Davina will be able to help you, c'mon."

Rebekah helped carry Hayley out of the bar. Marcel took Hayley from her and vamp-sped them to the church.

As Marcel carried Hayley into the upstairs room, Davina's room, Hayley cried out in pain. "My stomach… My baby." She screamed.

Rebekah tried to hush her. "Shh, love. It's okay, you're okay."

Marcel put her down gently on the Davina's bed.

"What's going on?" Davina got up off her stool and walked over.

Rebekah stroked Hayley's hair to try to soothe her

"This is Klaus's girl, her name is Hayley and she's pregnant. It's a long story but I need you to help her." Marcel said nervously and patted Davina's shoulder.

Rebekah looked at Davina who was studying Hayley carefully. "She consumed Wolfsbane which is deadly to werewolves. Someone put it in her drink in hopes that it would kill her baby."

"I can help her," Davina said with determination in her eyes. She sat beside Hayley and placed her hands on her stomach. She shut her eyes and began to chant.

As Hayley's cried decreased, they could sense that Davina was helping her.

A few moments later, Hayley stopped crying. Her face was red and her eyes were bloodshot. "Thank you, thank you…" She muttered before her eyes shut, completely.

Rebekah let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank god, Davina."

Marcel hugged both Davina and Rebekah. "Thank you, sweetie."

Davina smiled and caressed Hayley's arm. "It's no problem, she's okay now. If you would have gotten her here any later then her baby would have died. I took away the Wolfsbane, it was spreading, like cancer. She's exhausted now, but she'll be okay. She just needs to sleep."

"How did you save her?" Rebekah curiously asked.

"I've done it before, with Marcel. The witches were trying to kill him and I saved him. I don't know how I did it, I just did."

"You did something really great, Davina. I'm so proud of you." Marcel told her.

"I know," Davina smiled again.

Rebekah cleared her throat. "Nik will kill me if he finds out something happened to Hayley."

"You don't _have _to tell him," Marcel suggested.

"Oh believe me, he'll find out." Rebekah laughed. "I'm going to kill Sophie Deveraux though."

Marcel shook his head and frowned. "No, it wasn't her. I saw someone else, a werewolf."

"Jesus Christ, this poor girl can't catch a break. It seems like everybody wants her and her baby dead." Rebekah said and sighed angrily.

Davina shut her eyes and began to recite something.

"Davina, what are you doing?" Marcel asked nervously.

Davina didn't answer him, she just kept chanting.

Rebekah looked at her with concern.

A few seconds later, Davina gasped and opened her eyes. "Her name is Eve Labonair and she's a werewolf. She wants Hayley's baby dead along with the witches. Apparently if this baby is born, it will kill Hayley because it is so powerful and strong. She's also one of Hayley's cousins."

"Oh my god," Rebekah whispered as she looked at Hayley's sleeping form. "This is not good."


	5. The Devil Within

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews :D **

**Would you guys like to see any Vampire Diaries characters appear in this story? I was thinking of maybe bringing Matt in this story because he will find out about Tyler's death. Mabekah? Since Klayley will be endgame, maybe Kalijah could reunite at the end of the story? Aha! Anyways, enough rambling. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

Marcel carried a sleeping Hayley into the back of Rebekah's car. After he set her down in the back, he turned to Rebekah with a grin. "I'm glad I got to see you tonight."

Rebekah chuckled. "Whatever Marcel, it will be the last time you're seeing me for a while."

Marcel frowned and cocked his head. "Wait, what? Why?"

Rebekah shrugged. "I'm sick of living for Klaus, I need to live for me. I have spent one thousand years with my brother and never once did I get to live my own life. I want to leave New Orleans." She told him.

Marcel grabbed a hold of her left hand and began to rub it. "Rebekah, you can have that. You can have that life with me, here in New Orleans. You don't have to leave in order to have your own life."

Rebekah frowned and turned away from him. "I need to get Hayley home."

Marcel sighed and nodded. "Goodbye Rebekah."

"Goodbye Marcel."

"Wait," Marcel whispered and grabbed her arm.

Rebekah looked at his grasp on her arm before meeting his eyes. A weak smile twitched on her lips. "What?"

"Please don't go," Marcel whispered softly, avoiding eye contact.

Rebekah sighed and leaned into him. "Oh, Marcellus."

* * *

Rebekah shook Hayley's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. She knew her brother, Klaus would freak out if he saw Hayley like this.

"Come on, love. Be a good girl and wake up. Wakey wakey." Rebekah said over and over, trying to wake up Hayley.

Hayley stirred. There was a tiny movement in her hands. She twitched and then her eyes flashed open. "Rebekah?"

Rebekah sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness, you were starting to worry me." She tugged on Hayley's arm. "Now come on, let's get inside."

Hayley obeyed and let Rebekah help her into the house. When they opened the door, Klaus was standing there with crossed arms.

"It's about time you came home," Klaus said grumpily and shot daggers at both of them.

Rebekah smiled sweetly and nudged Hayley to do the same. Hayley looked at her confused but then caught on. They both cleared their throats and Hayley said, "No worries, we had a great time. Uh, I'm heading off to bed." She said nervously and headed up to her bedroom.

Hayley peeled off her clothes and changed into her pajamas which consisted of a long, plain white t-shirt and boy shorts. Her navy blue journal lay half opened on her bed. She sat down on her bed and began to scribble down the last couple days events.

"Rebekah," Klaus appeared behind Rebekah suddenly.

Rebekah twitched before turning around. A nervous look was plastered across her face. She was so desperately trying to hide it. "What?"

A half-smirk formed on Klaus's lips. "You're hiding something from me, I can tell." He said as he stepped closer to her.

Rebekah gulped and crossed her arms over her chest. "What? Uh-no. No I am not!"

Klaus chuckled, rolling his eyes before pushing her into the wall. "Rebekah, what the hell happened when you were out with Hayley?"

Rebekah softened. "The poor girl has a new enemy, a werewolf that just happens to be one of her distant relatives."

* * *

There was a knock at Hayley's bedroom door. She climbed off her bed, pushed her hair to the side and opened the door.

Klaus.

"What do you want?" Hayley mumbled.

Klaus faked a smile and tapped his fingers on the wall. "The werewolves… We're going to have a little chat with them. Come with me, love." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" She tried to stop him but he dragged her half out the door. "No, Klaus-"

He stopped and turned to her with a dark smile. "A werewolf called Eve tried to kill our baby. Rebekah reluctantly told me and now we're going to kill her. That child you're carrying in your womb is the only thing that matters to me and if something happens to it then I swear to god I will kill everyone in this bloody forsaken town."

"What?" Hayley whispered.

"Don't play stupid love, I know you heard me."

"No, I mean- who's Eve?" Hayley curiously asked.

Klaus smirked. "Oh, you really don't know. Well, she's one of your relatives, a werewolf in the bayou."

Hayley widened her eyes and gasped. Her family, her only family was now going to die. Even though they had tried to kill her baby, they were still family. Now they were just going to add to the pile of dead relatives. Another relative dead that she didn't know. "No, Klaus!"

Klaus eyes darkened as he pulled her into the car. "Oh yes, little wolf."

During the drive, Hayley remained quiet. Her phone started to buzz and she glanced at the caller id. Elijah.

She hit ignore.

"Who's phoning you?" Klaus asked bitterly as he drove.

"Elijah," Hayley replied and turned off her phone. What was the point in even having it on if she wasn't going to answer?

"Don't answer," Klaus spat.

"I turned it off, no worries asshole." She replied in a snarky tone and rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the woods. Klaus grabbed Hayley out of the car and vamp-sped them to the bayou.

There were some rustling in the trees when the blond werewolf stepped out. She had her long hair tied back in a braid and she was dressed in a ragged blue dress. "Hello." She walked towards them, smiling.

Klaus released Hayley and sped over to the werewolf. "You must be Eve."

"Yes, and you must be the famous, hybrid. Klaus Mikaelson, right?" Eve smiled politely.

Klaus nodded and flung his hand up to her throat, choking her. "Tell me Eve, why did you poison Hayley's drink with Wolfsbane? I heard you were trying to kill her, is that true?"

Eve's eyes bugged out and she coughed. "S-stop."

"Stop it Klaus, you're hurting her!" Hayley yelled. She couldn't believe that this girl was related to her, let alone be her cousin. And now when she finally met someone from her family, Klaus was trying to kill her. "She can't possibly answer if you keep hurting her!"

Klaus relaxed his grip on Eve's throat. "Fine, but you better explain yourself pretty quickly. If not, I will rip out your stomach from your throat." He shouted causing saliva to come flying out of his mouth, spraying Eve.

Eve groaned and mumbled, "The baby Andrea- or whatever she goes by is carrying a magical child." Her eyes flickered to Hayley.

"Andrea?" Klaus asked.

Eve nodded. "Her original name is Andrea Labonair and she comes from a long bloodline of werewolves, the same bloodline as mine. Most of our relatives are under a curse to remain in wolf form all because of witches. Hayley and I are the only ones who aren't cursed. The Devereux family cursed the werewolves a long time ago and luckily, Hayley was already long gone before she could be cursed. "

"Oh my god," Hayley breathed and took a step back, trying to catch her breath.

"Keep talking, that doesn't explain why you tried to kill our baby." Klaus muttered aggressively.

"Your baby has the blood of three species in her, for the most part, werewolf, vampire and a quarter witch. Obviously she is a werewolf because of your blood and Hayley's. She's a vampire because of you which makes her a hybrid and she has witch blood because of your family's genes. Your baby will bring death to all of the species if she is born, including Hayley." Eve explained.

Hayley narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her pregnant belly. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Did you ever think that maybe it's _just _a baby?"

Eve smirked and said, "But Hayley, your baby isn't just a baby. She is a monster that will kill everyone including you if you let her live."

Hayley stepped away from them nervously.

"How do you know this?" Questioned, Klaus.

Eve's eyes flickered to Klaus. "Your family has witch blood in their genes, correct?"

Klaus nodded slowly before glaring. "How did you know that?"

Eve smiled slightly. "I've met my fair share of witches. Most of them had, had contact with your mother at some point."

"How did you know that Hayley is pregnant with a hybrid? In fact, how did you know that she's pregnant at all?" Klaus asked, sharply.

"I've been watching her for months now, all of the werewolves wanted to see this miracle child. Except now, we all know this baby isn't a miracle, it's a monster."

"What changed your mind?" Klaus asked carefully.

"The witch Sabine had a vision and there hasn't been a time where she hasn't been wrong." Eve told him.

"The werewolves are in a lot of danger in New Orleans, so how did you find out all of this without getting caught or someone seeing you?" Klaus curiously asked.

"I'm not seen unless I want to be seen." Eve smiled before looking at Hayley.

"Who do you care so much about me?" Hayley blurted.

"You're my blood Hayley, there would be no reason for me not to care for you. Family cares for each other and does everything they can to protect each other." Eve answered.

"But you don't even know me," Hayley muttered before sighing.

"I may not know you but I know who your family was." Eve gave her a smile.

Hayley smiled back. "Really?"

"Your mother's name was Holly and she was a beautiful lady, inside and out. I was honored to know her. Your father was a great man too, his name was Craig. They died way too soon, at the hands of vampires and witches." Eve told her.

"Enough with the talking!" Klaus interrupted.

Tears began to streak down Hayley's face. She was happy to know that her parents had been great people, if only she had known them. She wouldn't be stuck in this situation if she had known them. She might not even be a werewolf if she had met them.

"There is too much power in the child, she needs a balance but it's impossible. You should go see the witches and they'll tell you. Maybe you'll find that I'm right." Eve warned.

Klaus fixed his mouth into a mischievous grin. "Eve dear, if you come near my family again then I will kill you and all of the werewolves in this town. Do you understand?"

"You don't scare me, Klaus Mikaelson." Eve told him, sounding bored.

Klaus furrowed his brows. "I should kill you for putting my child's life in risk but I won't."

Hayley frowned in thought. Why was Klaus doing this? He said he was going to kill the werewolves, so what changed his mind?

"Why aren't you going to kill me?" Asked, Eve.

Klaus smiled at her. "I find you rather interesting and our family could do with the werewolves on our side."

"Klaus Mikaelson, you're different than I expected." Eve said with a small smile.

Klaus nodded and relaxed his grip. "Off you go, Eve."

She nodded to him silently and turned around on her feet. Just as she was about to wolf-speed away, Klaus yanked her back by her hair and made her face him.

"You have given us a lot of useful information that I will indeed check out. I'm sorry it has to end this way, love but no one messes with my family and survives." He spoke right before he flung his arm across her neck, creating a large cut. Enormous amounts of blood leaked from the wound.

Eve gasped and looked at him in pure shock. She slowly crumbled to the ground as tears formed in her eyes. "No…" She murmured as she faded away, to death.

Hayley fell to her knees slowly. "Oh my god, no, no, no." Even though she only knew Eve for a few minutes, she couldn't help but feel horrible. Eve was her family, her own blood and now she was dead. She died at the hands of Klaus.

Klaus turned to Hayley. "I'm sorry, little wolf but it had to be done. She could have killed our baby."

Hayley looked up at him and contorted her face into what looked like anger. "But she didn't kill our daughter. Eve was my family and you just- you just _killed _her. How could you kill her, Klaus?"

Klaus glared and walked to her angry form on the ground. "Hayley, no one gets away with hurting someone I care for."

"Whatever, just stay away from me now on. I want nothing to do with you, I hate you." She said without any emotion as she balled her fists.

"You don't mean that," Klaus said to her. He was trying to hide the nerves from his tone, he didn't want her to know how he was feeling.

She nodded slowly.

Suddenly, she stood up and turned on her heel, wolf-speeding away from him.

"Hayley, wait!" Klaus shouted and ran after her retreating form but she was already gone.


	6. Interlude (Klaus's Dream)

_**FLASHBACK TO ONE WEEK AGO:**_

_Klaus set his half empty Bourbon bottle on his end table beside his bed. Everyone in the house had gone to bed except for him. _

_He plunked down on the bed causing it to screech. He would have to get a new one soon, this one had done it's time in the Mikaelson household._

_Klaus brought the bottle to his lips and drank until it was empty, no drops left. He put it back down on the end table and sighed._

_He had been working on a new painting lately, a painting of his new family. Even though he didn't want to admit it, the little wolf was starting to grow a place in his cold heart. He really did have a cold heart. Hopefully that would soon change._

_Klaus wondered what his daughter would be like. Would she have Hayley's wavy, brunette hair? Would she have his light blue eyes? Or would she have golden, curly hair like him and hazel eyes like Hayley? Would she have a bad temper like him or would she have a calm persona somewhat like her mother? And most of all, how would hybridism affect her? Would she get cravings for blood or would she turn into a wolf at night? Would she grow fangs or would she age? So many questions about his unborn daughter formed in his mind._

_As Klaus gently removed his pants and top, he laid out on his bed. He was left in his dark blue boxer shorts. _

_Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Klaus called out, his eyes staring straight ahead._

_The door opened, revealing Hayley. She was dressed in a lacy, white nightgown. "Um, I'm sorry to disturb you." She stood awkwardly, leaning against the door._

"_What do you want?" Klaus asked in a neutral tone._

"_I wanted to see you," Hayley mumbled._

_Klaus sat up and frowned. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He put his hand to his ear, letting her know he couldn't understand what she had said._

_Hayley rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "I said, I wanted to see you."_

_Klaus's mouth fell open before twitching into a smirk. "Well Hayley, I see you've finally come around to me."_

_Hayley jumped on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. "You ain't seen anything yet, Nik." She brought her lips down to his and kissed him roughly. He tasted like alcohol but she didn't mind, all she wanted was him. _

_Klaus couldn't fathom how she was moving so fast and rough for a pregnant lady. "Jesus little wolf, slow down." He murmured when their lips broke apart._

_Hayley placed little kisses all over his body. She was bathing him with kisses, all over his cheeks, mouth, chest and his stomach. She was dangerously close._

_Klaus moaned in pleasure as she bit his neck. She was drinking his blood now. Many women over the years told him his blood tasted bitter but Hayley seemed to be enjoying it, almost like it tasted sweet to her._

"_You taste amazing!" Hayley told him, giggling._

_Klaus grinned like a little kid on Christmas Day._

_Suddenly, Hayley began to cough. She let go of him to hold her chest. Painful wheezes escaped her throat._

"_Love, what's wrong?" Klaus asked concerned. _

_Hayley kept coughing, blood now leaking from her mouth._

"_Hayley!" Klaus shouted nervously._

Klaus's eyes flashed open. He gasped as he looked around his room. His sheets and clothes were covered in sweat. It had been a dream, just a dream. So why did it feel like it wasn't?

And most of all, why was he dreaming of Hayley? He _loved _Caroline_. _Of course he was attracted to Hayley, but he didn't love her. He loved Caroline. So why did he dream of Hayley? Had something changed? Was Hayley the one he loved now?

**A/N: I do realize this is probably really OOC but it was a dream. Also at the end Klaus was feeling very, very, very confused so it was a bit natural for him to feel OOC. Hope you enjoyed this Interlude, the next few chapters will be a small downfall for Klaus. It won't be fun for Klayley shippers but I have a really exciting thing planned for after those few chapters. Something for Klayley… Please review/ fav/follow!**


	7. Hybrid

Hayley groaned to herself at the sight in front of her, the graveyard. She had to do it, she had to talk to them. They would tell her about her baby.

"Hello, Sophie? Sabine? Anyone?" Hayley called out as she strolled through the graveyard. The pitter patter of her shoes made no noise as she stepped, everything was silent.

"Hayley," Sabine appeared in front of Hayley. She looked a little surprised and confused. "Um, can I help you?"

Hayley rested her hands on her belly. "Yes actually, you can."

Klaus kept redialing Hayley's phone number in between vamp-speeding all around the French Quarter.

He was close to giving up and going back home to tell his brother and sister about what had happened. He knew they would be disappointed in him but he didn't care. All he cared about was finding his little wolf.

Elijah was resting against the window sill, contemplating.

Rebekah stormed into the room and placed her hands on her hips. "Hayley is gone, I just checked her room. Nik is gone too and I have no doubt that they're together."

Elijah perked up. "What?"

Rebekah nodded and scoffed. "They've been gone for a while I'm guessing and I only realized it now."

Elijah went into the next room and came back with his and Rebekah's coats. "Come on, we have a pregnant girl and hybrid to find."

Sabine had Hayley sit on a small stool in the crypt, where the witches had kept her a few months ago. "Here drink this, you must be perched." She handed Hayley a mug of hot chocolate with several marshmallows floating on top.

Hayley accepted the mug and inspected it before sniffing it. "What's this?" She asked with a raised brow.

Sabine chuckled lightly. "Relax honey, it's just hot chocolate."

"Oh, okay." Hayley said and relaxed a bit. "You better Be telling me the truth because I am very close to taking a sip."

"I am telling the truth, I have no desire to hurt you."

Hayley nodded slowly before taking a tiny sip. The chocolate hit her tongue and she smiled. This was one of the best hot chocolate mixes she had ever tasted.

"It's homemade, one of my famous mixes." Sabine told her.

"That's nice," Hayley replied and set her cup down after taking another sip.

Sabine leaned against the table and fixed her eyes on Hayley. "So, what brings you here to the graveyard?"

A sigh escaped Hayley's throat. "Well, I heard something from somebody about my baby. They told me that my baby is a quarter witch."

"Eve, right? Your relative from the Laboiner crescent line?"

Hayley nodded.

"Sophie's family put a curse on your family a long time ago. There was some bad blood between them. There is some bad blood between most supernatural's. We are born to fight each other, not love each other which I can see is happening to you." Sabine looked her up and down.

"Please just tell me about my baby." Hayley sighed.

Sabine smiled sweetly. "Oh honey, you didn't think that that's why I was so worried about your baby? I thought you must have known. She's a hybrid of werewolf, vampire and witch qualities."

Hayley shook her head. "No, I thought-"

Sabine interrupted her and said, "Your daughter is evil and she will destroy us all."

"How do you know that?" Hayley questioned and narrowed her eyes. "No offense, but you're a witch, not the future."

"Honey, I saw it. In fact, I can see some of the future and what I saw is your death in childbirth. I also saw your daughter slaughter every supernatural in this town before leaving. So far, everything that I have predicated has come true. I have no worries that this won't come true, because it will. Your child will be the end for all of us, supernatural's. She will end all of us, including you and rule forth."

"If this is true, then what are her intentions? Why would she kill people?" Hayley questioned.

Sabine pressed her lips into a straight line. "An inbalance. If anyone had that much power, they would go insane as well. Your daughter will be a thousand times stronger than Klaus Mikaelson, the baby's father.

Hayley rubbed her belly and felt her unborn daughter's tiny feet kicking her from inside. She began to feel nauseous so she stood up. "I'm not going to get rid of her, she's my baby. I love her and when she's born, all of you will see that she's just a baby, not a monster."

Sabine shrugged and half-smiled at Hayley. "If that's what you think then that's what you think. I can't change your opinions or thoughts, but just give it some thinking. It's not too late to get rid of her."

Hayley looked away. "I should go, my family is probably looking for me." She turned on her heel and walked out of the crypt.


	8. Draw Your Swords

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, I have been very busy with moving and school work. But spring break is next week so expect more updates! Also, expect some drama and sadness between Klayley in this chapter. **

* * *

As she exited the graveyard, Klaus ran up to her and pinned her against the wall.

Hayley let out a small cry. "K-Klaus, please-"

Klaus growled as his eyes turned bright yellow. "Do you have any idea how worried I have been? I have been looking for you for hours! Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!"

Hot tears began to run down Hayley's cheeks. She sniffled and faced away from him. Klaus stared at her in confusion.

"The witches, they say the baby is going to kill everyone if she's born. She's much too powerful Klaus. If I don't get rid of her, then she's even going to kill me." Her voice shook as she spoke, more tears streaming down her face.

Klaus unpinned her and pulled her to his chest. He ran his fingers through her dark waves, trying to soothe her. "Hayley, we will find a way. You're not going to die and neither is our baby, I won't let it happen."

"But, but-"

Klaus cut her off by cupping her face and pressing his lips to hers. It was an attempt to get her to stop talking but as Klaus kissed her, he felt _something. _He just didn't know what.

Elijah and Rebekah watched from the street over.

Elijah's face went taut. "Oh."

Rebekah forced a smile and patted his shoulder. "It's probably for the best, Elijah."

Elijah nodded quickly. "I'm fine with it, Niklaus is the baby's father and this is probably best for the baby's future. I just don't want Hayley to get hurt if Niklaus does something irrational."

"Klaus is doing better, I think he's finally making better decisions." Rebekah added.

"I hope you're right," Elijah gulped before turning around and walking away.

Rebekah smiled with hope at Klaus and Hayley before following Elijah.

* * *

After Klaus pulled away from Hayley, Hayley stared at him wide-eyed. The kiss had only lasted for a few seconds.

"What the hell?" Hayley whispered, her big hazel eyes widening even more than before. "I-I was upset, and you-u just kissed me? What part of you thinks that's okay?" She shouted to him and wrapped her arms around her body, hugging herself tightly.

Klaus stared at her in awe. He thought she liked him, but he was wrong. Why did he just kiss her? "I don't know," he told her.

Hayley clenched her jaw before pushing him away from her.

Klaus let her push him away.

Hayley gave him one last look before turning on her heel and walking away.

Klaus slumped down and remained there for a little while longer after she left.

What had he just done?

* * *

Hayley stormed into the Mikaelson household. Elijah was sitting at the table with a glass of wine in hand. "Hayley? Is everything ok?"

Hayley scorned at no one in particular and walked past, not even acknowledging the confused Elijah.

Elijah got up from his seat and followed her wherever was going.

Hayley stumbled into the bathroom and leaned against the sink, splashing small pools on water onto her tired face. The water woke her up slightly and she sighed, wishing it did more for her.

"Hayley-" Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder as she wiped her face dry with a hand towel.

"What, Elijah? What could you possibly want now?" She said, irritated.

A sigh escaped Elijah. "Was it Niklaus? Rebekah and I saw you both earlier and you looked happy but-"

"It's always Klaus, Elijah." Hayley replied in an odd casual tone before brushing past him, out of the room.

Elijah frowned, realizing she was right. Everybody's problems always had something to do with Klaus.

Hayley walked back emotionlessly to her room and climbed into bed. She didn't even bother to change out of her dirty pajamas. She was just too tired, too weak to care.

Elijah came in a little while later and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry, Hayley." He whispered quietly. He was quiet enough that a mouse probably couldn't even hear him.

Hayley whimpered in her sleep, tossing back and forth in between murmuring silent nothings. "Klaus…" She whimpered as tiny tears fell from her eyes, hitting her pillow.

Elijah sighed and pulled himself closer to her. He had done it, he had hurt Hayley. Klaus wasn't ever going to change and they would all just have to accept that. The kiss he had seen between them had obviously been the complete opposite. Now he knew not to judge things, like he had earlier.

"Shhh, it's all right. It's going to be okay." Elijah told her softly and climbed underneath the covers with her. He rubbed her back and her murmurs became quieter and quieter until they stopped completely.

Hayley naturally nestled into him and smiled sleepily. "Elijah?"

"Yes, darling." Elijah whispered and smoothed her hair, trying to get her to fall back asleep. "Go back to sleep, you're alright."

She nodded sleepily and drifted off.

A few minutes later, Elijah himself had fallen asleep. He hadn't meant to do that, all he meant to do was comfort Hayley. Of course he wouldn't want to sleep with her in her bed. That was wrong. Hayley was pregnant with Klaus's child and they most likely had a thing until Klaus most likely ruined it not too long ago. Elijah couldn't be attracted to Hayley, so why was he?

* * *

"Another drink please, Cami." Klaus snapped and waved his hand at the annoyed bartender.

He and Camille were the only ones in the bar, everyone else had gone home hours ago.

Cami looked at him reluctantly. "I think you've had enough, Klaus. Maybe you should go home and be with your family."

Klaus laughed drunkenly and rolled his eyes. "Family is overrated, love."

A sigh escaped Cami and she poured him another glass of Bourbon. She set it down in front of him. "This is your last drink. I'm not giving you another one."

"Fine," snapped, Klaus before he took a gulp. He drained the glass in seconds before slamming it down on the bar. "Another."

Cami narrowed her eyes. "I said no, Klaus-"

Klaus reached out and grabbed her neck, pulling her closer.

Cami looked at him with terror in her green eyes as she struggled to breathe. "Klaus-" Her voice was hoarse.

Klaus looked her in the eyes and compelled, "You will not make a sound."

She looked at him like a deer lost in the headlights and opened her mouth but no words would come out.

"There, that's better." He smiled.

Tears streaked down Cami's face.

"Now, you will pour me as many drinks as I ask for." He compelled quietly. "Oh and, all of them will be on the house." A dark smile appeared on his mouth as his veins sprouted underneath his bright yellow eyes. "Now that I think about it, I am pretty hungry."

* * *

**Don't worry little ones, Klayley will make up soon enough. I'm not Julie Plec lol!**


	9. Move Along

The bright, early morning light shone through the window as Hayley and Elijah slept, nestled together in Hayley's king sized bed.

Hayley stirred in her sleep before her eyes flashed open. She looked down at the hand that was draped over her side. Elijah.

She looked down at his sleeping form; dark perfect hair, perfect closed eyes, peaceful, perfect body and even when he was asleep, he looked perfect.

Elijah Mikaelson was a perfect man.

"Good morning," Hayley whispered softly.

Elijah's dark eyelashes fluttered and a couples seconds later, his eyes flashed open. "Good morning, Hayley. How did you sleep?" He murmured groggily.

Hayley propped herself up on her elbow and smiled sleepily. "I slept well."

"That's good," Elijah replied as he pulled the covers off of him. He went to the side of her bed and faced away from her. His white t-shirt and boxer shorts clung to his body.

'Elijah Mikaelson without a suit and tie, tragic.' Hayley thought

"Niklaus left last night." Elijah said to her.

Klaus.

Hayley was brought back to the previous events from last night. He had kissed her, such a mistake. He was a bloodthirsty sociopath that cared for no one, well except for his family. But now that Hayley had rejected him, would things take a turn for the worst?

"Honey, I'm home!" Shouted a drunken, British voice. It was the one and only, Klaus Mikaelson.

Hayley froze, her eyes widening. "Oh my god!" She whispered shouted to Elijah. "Quick, get out of my bed!"

Elijah obeyed, leaped off her bed and exited the room.

Hayley let out a relieved sigh.

Just as Elijah bolted out of her room, he was yanked and pulled back.

"Hello, brother." Klaus greeted with a wide grin. His grin was mixed with fakeness and pride, a deadly combination.

"Niklaus, I see you have returned home." Elijah looked him up and down. The front of his black long sleeve shirt was covered with a muddy red color. Elijah took a breath and smelled the familiar scent of blood. Klaus had been feeding, all night long.

"I see you and the little wolf have become quite cozy since I've been gone." Klaus smirked with an evil glint in his right eye.

Elijah cleared his throat nervously and straightened his shirt. "Klaus, all I was doing was cleaning up your mess."

"My mess?" Klaus snorted. "Elijah, she has both of us wrapped around her finger. Don't you get it?" He raised his voice slightly and frowned.

"I don't see it that way," Elijah said curtly.

"Of course Elijah, you're much too weak to see the true evil in woman. You have always been that way." Klaus spat. "Tatia, Katerina, Elena-"

Elijah pinned Klaus against the wall aggressively and shouted, "Hayley is nothing like the Petrova woman!"

Klaus laughed before narrowing his eyes. "Oh brother, she is. You're just too blind." He punched Elijah square in the jaw causing Elijah to release him. Klaus vamp-sped away before Elijah even had time to react.

Elijah groaned and doubled over, holding his bloody jaw. It was probably broken but it would heal any second. Perks of being an original, you heal ten times faster than normal vampires.

"Elijah?" Hayley stepped out into the hall dressed in a black robe. Her dark hair was wrapped up in a low bun, strands of hair falling out, framing her face. "Was that Klaus? Was he just here?"

Elijah took in her appearance; she looked like she was just about to step into the shower. "Y-yes, he was but he's gone now."

Hayley frowned slightly, her eyes brow wrinkling. She looked a little disappointed. "Oh."

Elijah cleared his throat and said, "It's for the best Hayley. It's not good for the baby, all of this stress and fear."

Hayley nodded and then looked down at her stomach. She placed a hand on it and rubbed it, smiling weakly. "You're right."

"Are you going to have a shower?" Elijah asked her.

"Yes, is that okay?"

Elijah nodded and smiled politely. "Yes, that's okay."

Hayley returned his smile before turning on her heel and walking into her room.

She took a long, hot shower. As the water hit her skin, she washed away the traces of all of the pain, replacing it with the sweet scent of Rebekah's vanilla bean shower gel.

There was a knock at the door. "Hayley, are you almost done in there? You've been in there for an hour now, I was thinking I could make you some breakfast?"

Elijah.

"U-uh sure, I'll be out in ten." Hayley answered, the water spilling into her mouth when she spoke.

"Okay, take your time."

Hayley turned off the tap and climbed out. She reached for her towel and wrapped it around her soaking wet body. Her pale, blotchy face stood out to her in the mirror. She looked oddly pale, maybe it was just hunger? She had been crying in the shower, had Elijah heard her? Knowing her luck, he probably did.

She quickly dried off; blow dried her hair, applied simple makeup, and changed into a light blue v-neck and black leggings. Hayley was going for comfort today and she highly doubted that the originals would even let her out of the house due to the recent events.

As she exited the bathroom, the smell of 'breakfast' immediately filled her nostrils. A smile tugged on the corners of her lips as she saw Elijah fumbling in the kitchen with different utensils and dishes filled with salted scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and French toast. Rebekah was standing next to him, whining as he handed her the dishes. "Rebekah, quit complaining. I would like to do something nice for Hayley today. We at least owe her a good breakfast."

"Well why does it have to be so complicated? Why can't we just pour her a bowl of Frosted Flakes and call it a day?" Rebekah pressed.

Elijah sighed and shook his head. "Hayley deserves this."

Hayley stepped out to where they were and cleared her throat. "Wow guys…" She looked around at the well decorated dining room table filled with various bowls, dishes and juices. "You really didn't have to do this…" She said nervously, her eyes flickering up to Elijah's.

Elijah smiled kindly. "Yes, we did."

Hayley blushed and looked away, to the table. A purple tablecloth was spread out underneath all of the dishes, Hayley's favourite color. "You guys are too kind."

Rebekah set the rest of the bowls down on the table and scoffed. "Well you better be hungry love, we made enough food to last us a month."

Klaus was strutting through the French Quarter when he came across a displeased Sophie Devereaux. Her arms were crossed over her black blouse. "Klaus, I _really _need to talk to you. It's about… It's about your baby."

Klaus looked at her and smirked. "Well, I'm afraid to tell you but I don't give a rat's ass to hear what you have to say, Sophie." He spat while supporting a smirk.

Sophie cocked her head. "Really Klaus? You don't want to hear about your child that will end the supernatural world?"

Klaus stopped dead in his tracks. Hayley had said something about their child but he thought nothing much of it. He thought she was just overreacting and worrying about her daughter like any other mother would be. But now that Sophie had brought this up, another witch, he started to think. "What do you know, Sophie? Because I don't have time for petty, little witch games."

"Oh believe me, Klaus, this is no witch game."

* * *

There will be a special Klayley moment next chapter, I promise. And an old yet new character will make an appearance with Celeste. Someone who looks strikingly similar to a couple girls from TVD.. Someone who's past was never fully explained and someone who loved both Elijah and Klaus... Can anyone guess who it is? ;) (I probably just gave it away but who cares!)


End file.
